


Breathe

by ViktorBunny



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Day 4, Flexibility, M/M, NSFWVictuuriWeek, Prompt: Free Day, Sensation Play, Stretching, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktorBunny/pseuds/ViktorBunny
Summary: Yuuri got a little too enthusiastic with a burst of energy during training and is suffering the consequences now. Victor is there to help, and offer a much more exciting way to relax and stretch his muscles.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [NSFW Victuuri Week](http://nsfw-victuuri-week.tumblr.com/) day 4, prompt: free day. Honestly could have been for day 1 prompt: exploration as well. But here you go anyway, lol, I hope you enjoy it!

Yuuri sighed out, trying to relax his body as much as he could into Victor’s mattress. Everything felt like it hurt. He’d been pushing through the pain for the last thirty minutes of training at the Ice Castle. Not like it helped. Because of it he’d been sloppy. Victor even ended things fifteen minutes early to get him off the ice before he injured himself. A competition was just days away, so this was not the time for him to lose it and sprain an ankle just because his thighs felt like they were on fire. He’d been fine in training up till today, nothing out of the ordinary. Yuuri had been careful to keep to his schedule, take his protein every day, he even made sure to add an extra round of stretches in before bed.

But he winced to himself as he realized, it was probably that extra mile on his run that morning, and then the extra twenty pounds he said he “could handle” while doing lying squats in the gym. Victor told him to not add anything onto his routine after he'd returned ten minutes late from his run. The extra length was enough, and he shouldn’t have even done that. But he’d been feeling good and decided to up his weights when Victor wasn’t looking. 

Now he wasn't hearing the end of it. From the rink to the onsen, during their soak and dinner, Victor reminded Yuuri over and over again ‘No additional work’. “And I mean it, I’m not taking my eyes off of you till we’re on that flight.” Victor spoke firmly as he helped Yuuri into his bed. 

Ever since things had become more serious between them romantically, Yuuri couldn’t sleep without Victor. He found comfort in it. Not just being close to him and enjoying his warmth but his smell too. Every time Victor would snuggle close at night the smell of clean lavender filled his head and lulled him to sleep. And more than ever now, he hoped it would do the trick to get him to switch off and rest up all he could before tomorrow’s training began again.

But he lay there in the dim light of the room, while Victor propped himself up with his laptop, Makkachin at his other side, with his mind buzzing. It wasn’t fair how cruel his body could be sometimes. True, it was still a little early in the evening for normal people, but he’d been exhausted every other night. So the fact that he wasn’t passing out at nine now, like he had been doing for at least the last week, was frustrating. 

Yuuri flexed and pointed his toes under the covers in an attempt to stretch his thighs some more, hoping it would relax him enough to fall out soon. He squinted up at Victor, sitting there shirtless in the glow of his laptop as he typed away on an email. He tilted his head on the pillow to lean in closer. It took about five minutes of stretching before Victor finally looked down at him and shook his head gently. “I’d ask if you’re alright, but I had to help lift you out of the hot spring earlier…” his voice trailed off. 

_”Ouch,”_ Yuuri thought to himself. Victor wasn’t wrong though, so the small jab at his poor decision making wasn’t totally uncalled for. Still, he figured if he could get some sympathy points, then he would try. “I can’t sleep,” Yuuri pushed his bottom lip out to give a small pout as he batted his lashes up at Victor.

“Hmmm,” Victor hummed, pausing in his typing to tap a finger to his lips. “Do you want some tea, maybe?” he asked as he watched Yuuri wiggle his feet some more. 

Yuuri thought about it before deciding. Tea would be nice, it had been pretty cold out lately, but he doubted it would help. This was a different kind of buzzing going through his system right now. “No, no tea,” he grabbed at the edge of the duvet as he tensed his legs and flexed his feet. 

Victor twisted his mouth to the side, giving Makka a quick pat on the head as he pushed the computer down his thighs a little. “Do you want me to help you stretch some more?” He caught the furrowed look that spread across Yuuri’s face at the idea of having to get out of bed. Victor chuckled lightly, “Something light, but hopefully it will relax your muscles enough. You won’t even have to move,” he smiled while closing the laptop.

Yuuri sighed. He’d stretched just after the hot spring, so he wasn’t sure how much it would help. Though it did remind him of this heating and cooling oil Victor had let him use last time he did something like this. Maybe some of that would help. “Do you have any more of that muscle relaxation oil left? I’m not sure just stretching will help,” he wiggled under the covers again.

The Russian kissed his teeth then frowned down at Yuuri, “I ran out after your shoulder incident,” Yuuri mirrored his frown. That was disappointing to say the least. The oil had really helped, though it also could have been in part due to the thirty minute massage Victor gave him. “Come on,” Victor placed the laptop to his nightstand and gently started to nudge Makka to get him off the bed. There was a small protesting gruff as the dog reluctantly got down so Victor could pull back the covers. “Just a few quick stretches and you’ll feel better.”

Yuuri whimpered as the sudden cold of the room hit him through his lounge wear. Victor knelt next to him and gently got a hand around his knee and ankle then began to lift. There was a lot of grunting for the next few minutes as Victor carefully and slowly pressed each leg back towards his chest one at a time, then repeated.

“Breathe out, Yuuri,” Victor reminded him as he started on his right leg for the third time. He did, and Victor pushed the leg further up while position himself closer. This round was a much deeper stretch, and Victor leaned in with it, doing his best to keep Yuuri’s leg as straight as he could manage. Yuuri inhaled sharply and held it as Victor pulled the back of his knee into his chest and leaned into Yuri’s leg. “Breathe, Yuuri,” he cooed, pushing further into the smaller man.

“Nnnn, aahh!” Yuuri’s eyes snapped shut, half in pain, half in embarrassment, over the far too sexual sound that had escaped him. 

He heard a small appreciative hum from Victor as he pushed his legs wider into a scissor using his body weight. “Good.” The way that word was spoken, Yuuri couldn’t help but peek his eyes back open into the dim light of the room. By the time he relaxed into the stretch Victor was bringing him out of it. “One more, ok?” He adjusted his position to let Yuuri’s leg back down to the mattress, straddled over him to get to his other side, and started all over again. 

This time Yuuri tried to keep his breath steady and deep. He forced his body to relax, despite the suggestive way Victor did absolutely everything on this last round. The hands that kept his thigh in tight drifted down the fabric of his PJ bottoms a little too gently, as Victor’s hips gave a small roll against the back of his thigh. Yuuri couldn’t help the gasp he released as he was leaned into and stretched further. By the time Victor stilled to hold him, Yuuri could feel the stirrings of the other man’s arousal. 

“Nnnn,” he moaned out and rolled his head back as Victor gave one last firm push. Not that he meant to sound and look so turned on, he just couldn’t help the way the moan came out with the deep stretch he was held in. 

Just as he was relaxing again Victor’s weight gradually lifted off of him and he brought Yuuri’s leg down. “Any better?” he asked, rubbing his palms over the tops of Yuuri’s thighs, watching him nod. “Do you want to stretch back too, or was that enough?”

Yuuri bit his lip back as the jelly-like feeling in his legs suddenly took a new turn. Now that he wasn’t being stretched into splits the warm feeling that had been throbbing in his legs was creeping upwards. “N-no,” he stuttered. If Victor pressed into him like that again he’d have no hope of controlling the heat that was building. “I mean, I feel better now, I think.” Victor sat back on his heels and smiled across to Yuuri. “Thank you.” 

He returned the smile as he stretched his legs out on either side of Victor. They both tried to move mountains when it came to trying to abstain from any heavy sexual activity during the season, especially right before any competitions. But like any normal man sometimes it was impossible to hold back. Yuuri was trying though, the last thing he needed was to cramp up or stress out another muscle. 

“I’m glad,” Victor crawled out from between Yuri’s legs and laid out next to him on his side. 

When Victor reached to pulled the duvet back over them Yuuri motioned to stop him, “The cooler air feels nice right now,” he turned his head on the pillow to smile up at Victor. It did help to relax his legs a bit more, but he hoped it would also keep the swirling heat at the base of his spine from growing. It would take a man of steel to not get turned on by the way Victor had just stretched him. No amount of muscle pain could keep that at bay it seemed. 

“Whatever helps, sweetie,” he bent down and kissed Yuuri’s forehead. “Try to sleep.”

Yuuri closed his eyes as Victor rolled over to turn the light off. When he came back to curl up next to him, his arm draped across Yuuri’s abdomen, and Victor nuzzled in next to his neck. He laid a small, quick kiss to where he settled before he went mostly still. 

Victor’s thumb grazed along Yuuri’s side where his hand lay. And while his body made good on its attempt to sleep the dull heat in his groin refused to dissipate. It seemed like every breath on his neck from Victor kept tickling at him. It felt nice, but it was proving a horrible distraction. After a few minutes of trying to nod off he reached a hand up to slide it along Victor’s forearm while stretching his legs. “Lapochka,” Victor whispered, sending a shot of hot air against Yuuri’s flesh.

Yuuri whined in his numerous frustrations, not sure which one to focus on as he wiggled his toes and hips, while still trying to flex his leg muscles. On one hand he wanted to be stretched to the point where his legs turned to rubber so he couldn’t feel them any more, on the other he wanted sleep. He knew he wasn’t going to get the former without being further aroused, and the latter was already impossible at this point. Victor sighed out through his nose as he squeezed at Yuuri’s side. 

“Nnn,” Yuuri whined again as the heat from that sigh immediately curled around the base of his sex. 

“Sweetie,” Victor repeated himself. The tone in his voice was sympathetic, that and the feeling of his breath on him relaxed Yuuri for a moment. Victor pressed a kiss to his neck and Yuuri’s entire body squirmed as he once again stretched his legs. It was like he had a rope coiled in them and someone just kept tightening it, maybe if he stretched hard enough it would finally snap and he could relax. And now, at the same time, his body was throwing more frustration at him by pitching a tent in his lounge pants. 

He whined for a third time as he clutched at Victor’s elbow, who sighed out a reassuring ‘ssshhh’ as he held him closer. “Do you want me to stretch you again?” he nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck as he kissed him.

“I don’t think it will help, I’m sorry,” Yuuri kissed his teeth and let out his own heavy sigh. 

The lips pressed to him turned upward with a smile, “Oh, lapochka… I know what to do now, though,” he paused as he blew a little against Yuuri’s neck. “Do you want to know what I used to do to help when my muscles hurt this much?”

Yuuri bit back his lip. He could probably guess where he was being led to, he was a warm blooded man after all. “Does it involve folding me in half?” he teased.

A chuckle escaped Victor, “It could, I do enjoy folding you in half.” Yuuri was praying that this was heading in the direction he wanted, because at this point there was absolutely no going back. His body was fired up, he could already feel himself sweating into the mattress. “Hmmm,” he hummed and blew a focused jet of air under his ear. “Well, it’s been awhile since I’ve pushed myself as hard as you did, but I used to jerk it out.” Victor blew around the back of Yuuri’s ear, listening to the small moan it pulled out. “Sometimes, if it was really bad, I would hold myself in some kind of deep stretch. Maybe finger my ass while I jerked myself over the edge.” He pursed his lips and kissed at Yuuri’s hairline. 

Yuuri cursed out loud in Japanese at a mental image that did nothing but make his sex throb. Though even that thought brought the smallest bit of relief to his legs. “Did that really help, or are you just teasing me right now?”

“Hnn, both?” Victor blew a slow trail down the side of his neck as Yuuri’s mouth dropped open with a silent gasp. There was something so deliciously distracting about what he was doing. It coiled up with a different kind of pressure in him that took his mind off the pain. He wanted more of it. “I’ll take care of you, if you want me to?” he purred, hand grabbing at Yuuri’s hip bone with promise.

“Of course I do.” Yuuri told him as he pulled on Victor’s arm. The older man wasted no time in pushing himself up and rolling over Yuuri, careful to not hit his legs. Their mouths met with a deep kiss as Victor ground his hips down, getting the full picture of just how ready Yuuri was. 

But the pressure on his groin was enough to send a jolt of pain down his aching muscles, causing him to break their kiss with a sharp intake of air. Victor pulled back as he hovered over his lover, “Sorry!” he whispered, furrowing his brow with worry.

“It’s ok,” Yuuri winced and cracked a smile through the pain, clutching at fist fulls of Victor’s hair.

He watched as Victor’s expression soften with what looked like the blossoming of an idea. His lips curled, “No, I’ll do better,” Victor reached up and gently took one of Yuuri’s hands from him, pushing it back over his head. He shifted his weight, bringing his lips in close, but they stilled as Victor then finished laying Yuuri’s other arm over his head. 

Just as Yuuri thought that Victor would finally close the distance and kiss him he teasingly tilted his head and through barely parted lips breathed a trail in line with Yuuri’s jaw. Was he just going to kiss his neck again? Yuuri anticipated it but Victor’s lips never made contact. So when he felt another light tickle of air make its way down the side of his neck the moan he made was a little shocking. 

He couldn’t help but go with it though, as Victor reached the collar of his shirt and started back up Yuuri’s throat. Something about this was not only relaxing, but strangely erotic to him, he wanted it to continue. Victor groped under him for the edge of fabric as his breath came under Yuuri’s chin now, and he slowly lifted it up as Yuuri arched to help him. One more tug and quick move over Yuuri’s shoulders and head and the shirt was discarded behind them.

Victor’s warm body hovered close over Yuuri, a smile spreading across his lips as he looked over Yuuri’s heavy expression. Slowly, Victor lowered his face back down, blowing another trail down the other side of Yuuri’s neck. He made his way across his collarbones with a long wavy stroke and curled down along the muscle near his underarm. Yuuri shook as he stifled a small giggle, biting his bottom lip back while Victor blew down the side of his chest. The tickle melted away as he continued on, drawing a soft moan out instead.

He was teased with a few small circles at his waist, it was just enough to send a shiver down Yuuri’s spine. Victor hummed in appreciation with Yuuri’s tiny gasp and blew on him just enough to get a sharp inhale before repositioning himself over his torso once more.

Without the tiny, cool, rivets of air on his skin to distract him now, he could feel just how hot he’d gotten from Victor’s teasing. Yes, his thighs still hurt with that steady slight burn, but the throbbing warmth trapped below the fabric of his pants was starting to take precedence. Yuuri gladly welcomed it, refusing to hold back another moan as Victor blew circles around one of his nipples. 

“Nnnn,” his whine and the wiggle of his hips this time was more from pleasure than any pain. He wanted to question how something so simple could have him feeling so good, but all he wanted right now was to ask for more. 

Yuuri clutched at the pillow under him as he rolled his head back with a gasp. Victor was working his other nipple to a hard nub with the same slow, small circles. Yuuri couldn’t help it when he felt his hips copying the motion. What he would give for Victor to wrap his hand around him. The soft pull of his boxer briefs could only give so much of the stimulation he was craving.

Victor ignored Yuuri’s grinding, moving on to blow an arched line back to the other nipple, his fringe dragging across Yuuri’s chest. The delicate touch after being denied Victor’s lips throughout this, had Yuuri writhing under him, begging silently in his own way. 

Very slowly, Victor began crawling backwards, dragging cool trails of air down Yuuri’s abs as he went. With each inch he got closer to Yuuri’s sex he found it harder to lay still. The tickle of his fringe was gone by now, but the promise of this continuing below the pant line was ever present and driving Yuuri crazy. 

If he’d hoped Victor would have immediately tucked his fingers into his waistband though, it would be for naught. Because Victor not only took his time getting down there, blowing circles around his navel and sometimes trailing short lines back up. But when he reached his pants Victor followed along the edge, being careful to avoid the obvious bulge that was Yuuri’s trapped member. 

Yuuri moaned as the air Victor blew traced circles in an arch from his hip bone back up to the side of his waist. Victor hovered, head tilted to so he could blow in long strokes back and forth, going up and down Yuuri’s side. That expanse of flesh had always been a sensitive spot, and now Victor was blowing patterns over it, lingering in any areas that pulled moans and gasps from his lover. Yuuri was doing his best to not squirm away from the ticklish sensation, it felt too good, but he couldn’t hold himself back. 

He pushed his palms back against the headboard of the bed. Not so much to push himself further under Victor, but to ground himself on something firm. Yuuri quivered as Victor focused on one area in particular, where he usually liked to kiss and bite him. Blowing air on it did not disappoint either. Victor had him writhing and moaning, struggling to keep still so Yuuri could continue to ride the waves of pleasure sent crashing against the base of his spine. Whenever Victor hit this spot on him it tickled, but not in a playful way, it was deeper than just the surface. Like some kind of nerve that ran from it and right up to the tip of his cock. He always became a mess when Victor got a hold of it, but he usually, also, had a physical hold on Yuuri.

Now it was double torture; trying to keep himself still enough to enjoy what these simple streams of breath were doing to him, and not being touched throughout it. Yuuri whimpered as Victor tapered off from his waists sweet spot, lazily drawing swirls as he made his way back to the band of his pants. 

Yuuri was so high he barely took notice as Victor hooked his fingers under the elastic finally and began sliding both PJ bottoms and underwear down. Though he was with it enough to help raise his hips up to aid in his disrobing. But past that he useless to do anything but silently beg with his hips.

Victor tossed the clothing behind him to join the earlier discarded shirt. He knelt between Yuuri’s now spread legs, taking a moment, again, to appreciate the gently writhing body that was so worked up and ready for more of anything he could give it. Yuuri blushed as he locked eyes with Victor. 

He could only imagine how wanton he must have looked like this, but it wasn’t the first time they’d been in this position, and it wouldn’t be the last. Yuuri knew how much Victor loved to tease him and watch him unravel. And it was no secret that Yuuri lived to be undone by this man. 

Now that his sex was free from its confines, Yuuri could feel just how needy he’d gotten. The cool air of the room had done nothing to offer any relief from the heat his body seemed to be giving off. His cock stood, begging for attention. Yuuri was tempted to just reach down and start pleasuring himself. And he doubted Victor would mind the show. Not with the way he licked his lips as his eyes took in the view. Victor was just as hungry for more. 

Instead, though, Yuuri rolled his hips at his lover, purring out a soft moan. He was curious to see if Victor would cave and just take him now, or if he would see how long he could blow on Yuuri till he was finally begging out loud. 

It was obvious which route Victor would take though. He leaned over Yuuri, arms towering on either side of Yuuri’s shoulders as he gave a push against the headboard. He slid down the bed enough to catch the backs of his thighs on Victor’s knees. The soft fabric of the loose PJs over his firm muscles was such a welcomed touch that Yuuri found himself biting back another moan.

Victor hummed and grabbed up fist fulls of the sheets before he dipped down to bring his face alongside Yuuri’s. He felt his breath on his ear, but Victor said nothing, just let out a low moan. Yuuri could feel his weight shift against his legs and the bed as his hips toyed with the idea of grinding down on him. Victor never let them down completely and Yuuri whimpered as he came to the realization that smooth, drawn out, fucking-like motions were being ghosting above him. 

_”Don’t do it, Yuuri. Don’t beg for him…”_ Yuuri knew his resolve was starting to crack though. Victor was always able to break him in the best way possible.

He whined as Victor stopped and blew gently into his ear and then started his patterns back down to Yuuri’s waist, making sure to hit all of his sweet spots once more. Victor made sure to keep his distance from Yuuri in every way as he traced the lines in the bends of his legs. He blew teasingly close around Yuuri’s sex as he made trails over and down his thighs, ending at the plump peeks of his ass that were pushed against the mattress. 

“Nnnn!” Yuuri’s whimpering carried a tinge of pain as he bent his knees up, eager to allow Victor access to more of himself. It was worth the stretching of his taught muscles, as he was met with a playful circle between his cheeks. Yuuri inhaled sharply as he moved up his taint and then quickly side stepped over to the other thigh before reaching his balls. 

After a moment of getting the same treatment around the bend of his other leg, Yuuri’s hands opted out of headboard and slammed onto the bed, grabbing up any amount of sheets he could manage. Victor drew patterns in the dip of his thigh, so close to his cock that Yuuri thought he was going to lose it. He sucked his stomach in as Victor teased down along the bend again, giving a few tiny swirls onto the underside of the thigh before curling back into his ass. 

His body quivered again after a light blow towards his taint, and then there was a short pause.

“Yuuri, breathe,” Victor cooed. The words were breathed so close to his flesh that the thigh they were aimed at shook. Yuuri exhaled finally, panting at the feeling of Victor’s breath lingering in place. 

When he calmed down enough Victor continued. He gave careful attention to Yuuri’s sore thighs, letting himself a moment now and then to tease in between them again. Victor was attentive to avoid Yuuri’s aching member, much to Yuuri’s dismay. And as he blew his little patterns up and down Yuuri’s thighs he continued to crack. 

Yuuri panted as his ass ground against the mattress in frustration. He could tell his sex was become more and more engorged as this went on. It was weighing heavy now, weeping with precum. He was afraid of how quickly he would lose himself the moment Victor finally touched him.

His breath curled back around and down one leg, and Yuuri gasped as the first stream of cool air blew over his balls. He pulled at the sheets and threw his head back while Victor traced the sensitive flesh with more circles, making sure he got every inch before teasing the base of Yuuri’s cock.

He blew once at it, and paused to take in Yuuri’s reaction; moaning, panting, writhing on the bed before Victor as he watched. Yuuri couldn’t still his hips if he wanted to. They rolled up to the ceiling, as visions of Victor’s mouth around him, or straddling him played through his head. It was so clear due to how often he’d felt those pleasures for real now that he almost tricked himself into thinking it was happening. Yuuri peeked his eyes back open and tilted his head on the pillow to look. But Victor was still nestled patiently between his thighs, watching through heavy lids as Yuuri’s hips continued to roll and beg. 

Yuuri felt his cheeks dust red as Victor licked his lips, and just like that his cock let a fat droplet of pre onto his stomach. He wanted to cry, he was so frustrated now. He bit back his lip to hold in any begging and whimpered as he watched Victor purse his lips to blow again at Yuri’s sex. 

This time, thank god, the stream of air continued up his length and rounded on his red and swollen tip. His eyes remained locked on Yuuri to watch him as he cried out. The slow, tiny circles he blew over his head did nothing but remind Yuuri of the way the tip of his tongue would tease out more pre. It left Yuuri a quivering mess as he felt another drop hit him. His hips movements grew erratic and slowed. If he moved to much he’d miss what little stimulation was finally being given to him, but every now and then it became too much and he would jerk or buck up at Victor. 

Despite how slowly Victor was teasing him he was like a ninja when it came to avoiding Yuuri’s thrusts. And he always got right back into position so quickly to pick up where he left off. He blew over Yuuri’s tip as he settled back down for the third or fourth time, then worked up and down the shaft. It was starting to get to the point where Yuuri was so delirious with the need for real contact that the gentle streams of air started to feel solid. Especially after getting a full body’s worth of this play already, Yuuri was losing it. He could almost feel Victor’s tongue on him, the ghosted sensation of wet velvet replacing his breath.

“Ahhhn!” he pawed and pushed his hands and feet into the mattress as Victor worked him up one side of his cock. Yuuri’s whimpering filled the room as he rolled his hips into the air again. His voice hitched, hips steadying as they hovered off the bed while Victor roamed over his balls, lingering there long enough to get Yuuri crying out, “Vitya!”

“Mmmmm,” Victor moaned, breathing in deep before trailing a gentle blow down Yuuri’s taint. 

The effect it had on him was wild. “Ahn! Fuck, Vitya!” he cried out while bucking his hips up. The pull it had on his thighs wasn’t the most comfortable in his current state though, and he came crashing back to the bed, cock bouncing onto him and pulling another frustrated whimper passed his parted lips. Victor took the opportunity to blow up his length again and swirl over his tip. 

Yuuri had had enough at that point. His body was on fire with a deep need to cum. As hot as it might be to see if Victor could bring him over the edge like this he was desperate for something real and firm. “Vitya, please!” he finally begged. “Please, fuck me!”

Victor sat up so he could crawl over Yuuri’s shaking body. He smiled down at him as he cupped the side of Yuuri’s face in one hand and connected them with a soft kiss. Yuuri whimpered into it, the soft push of his lips and wet velvet stroking his felt so intense after that adventure. It had him feeling selfish when Victor eventually pulled away with a smack of their lips. Not even a grind of the hips, and his hand left his cheek causing him to shiver at the lack of absolutely anything now.

He blushed as he heard himself whine out Victor’s name. It was so utterly needy and terrible sounding that he folded his forearms over his face. He felt the weight on the bed shift a few times and before he could gather the courage to lift them off him there was a cool, wet sensation pressing down the length of his taint, poking at his entrance as it curled under him.

Victor pushed a finger past the ring of muscle, meeting minimum resistance from Yuuri. He was too far gone and surprisingly relaxed because of it. His body was just too eager to get fucked properly. Yuuri moaned at the feeling of Victor’s other fingers gently pressing into his flesh as he moved deeper, working a shallow rhythm for a moment before pulling back and inserting another finger. 

“Hnnn!” Yuuri moaned into it, the feeling of being stretched further getting him to lift his arms, dropping them back across the top of his head.

Yuuri’s eyes settled on Victor’s while his fingers scissored inside him, the pleasure from it pulling the small of his back further into the bed. Victor carefully put a hand under one of Yuuri’s thighs and lifted it to bend his leg back on himself. He slid his fingers in deeper, scooting backwards to allow himself more room, then bent his head down over Yuuri’s sex. He could feel Victor’s hot breath on him, lips pursing to lay a wet kiss to the underside of his shaft, the tip of his tongue getting just a taste of Yuuri before he pulled back a little. 

He licked at him again as Yuuri whined. Victor slowly worked his sex with a lithe tongue, all the way down to the base and then back up, while gently fingering him and pulling the sweetest sounding moans from Yuuri. When he finally sealed his lips over the tip he used the distraction his swirling tongue brought on to slip a third finger inside. 

Yuuri clenched around him not even half way down, whimpering as his heel dug into Victor’s back. Victor pushed in further when Yuuri allowed him, bringing his lips down his cock at the same time. He let out his own moan as he kissed the base, petting his fingers up to find Yuuri’s prostate as he bobbed his head over his length. 

It took all of maybe two minutes before Yuuri was panting again, wasting no time on begging for Victor to just go ahead and fuck him. He’d spent most of that time with his eyes shut tight, trying to do everything he could to not spill down the back of Victor’s throat. 

“Mmmm,” Victor released Yuuri’s cock and bit back his bottom lip. He crawled over him, grabbing up his other leg. Victor leaned in between Yuuri’s wide spread thighs, holding them by his thighs as they shook. “You want me that badly?”

Yuuri swallowed as he felt Victor’s hard, slicked, cock glide up his taint, hitting into his balls. He exhaled on a downward motion, voice quivering as he spoke, “Y-yes, please Vitya, don’t hold back,” Yuuri stared at him through heavy lids, watching that sweet tongue peek out to lick his own lips. “Fuck me.” he demanded finally.

Without skipping a beat Victor aimed and rounded his hips at his lover. The fact he didn’t miss caught Yuuri off guard, and he threw his head back as a gasp stuck in his throat. He was buried to the hilt by the time Yuuri could open his eyes, and rounding on him a second time before he could see straight. By the time Victor was kneeling upright and had Yuuri’s legs locked over his shoulders he’d already fallen into a slow but steady rhythm.

He moaned up at Victor, hips smacking into Yuuri’s ass, trying to study every expression of pleasure that painted its way across his face through half lidded eyes. The feeling of Victor stretching his entrance, filling him, brushing past his sweet spot every time he pulled back and dove in consumed him. All that mattered in that moment was Victor’s sweet, lubricated sex and how unbelievable it felt after the drawn out teasing.

Victor looked more than satisfied to finally be at this point too, which only made Yuuri’s heart beat quicker than it already was. Being this close and this intimate with Victor always did that to him. When he was worked up to a point where no matter how much it tinted his skin red, he’d gladly be lewd and open with him, if it meant they could lose all inhibition and slip under this feeling. He whimpered as he felt Victor’s sex fill him to the hilt, “Vitya,” that name melted into a moan as it poured from his lips on its own accord. “You feel so good.”

The Russian bowed his head as he dragged himself out a bit slower then smacked his hips back into Yuuri with a tiny bounce, “Yuuri,” Victor managed through his moaning. He leaned against Yuuri’s thighs, pushing his knees closer towards his chest. Victor spread his own knees further as he angled himself more on top of Yuuri. “Let me know if any of this hurts.”

How could it possibly hurt at this point? Yuuri was slowly folded in half. His knees got pressed closer to his chest as Victor used the weight of his hips to keep his lower back as close to the bed as he could. Besides a throaty groan from the initial pressure on him Yuuri quickly forgot how much this had hurt when Victor was trying to help stretch his legs before. Oh, how much better it was this time around. 

Yuuri whimpered as Victor started to roll his hips against Yuuri, staying deep inside of him, and keeping him pressed into the stretch. The motion of Victor’s tense abs against his balls and the tip of his cock hitting his prostate had him on the verge of spilling. He couldn’t get his mouth to shut with how much he was crying and panting now. Despite the slower, more shallow movements he felt like he was being torn apart and put back together with each grind. 

“Ahhh! Ahhn! Vitya, Vitya,” a string of Japanese curses escaped against the side of Victor’s face as he gave one last push with his shoulders against the backs of Yuuri’s knees. His hands clawed up Victor’s back, wiping away beads of sweat as they went. If he’d been folded like this at any other time he’d be crying out in pain, but right now all his body was crying for was more. He was tipping so close to his edge. “More, harder!” Yuuri panted desperately, barely recognizing his own voice, he sounded so driven with his need to cum.

Victor’s shoulders managed a last inch or two, practically shoving Yuuri’s knees into his armpits. When Victor’s weight shifted as he pushed himself with his feet further on top of Yuuri he could have sworn he saw stars. Victor pulled out towards his tip and aimed a swift dropping thrust down into his lover.

Yuuri was a wreck under him, his sex bounced between their bodies, his pre already making a mess of his torso. Between the white hot heat of his nearly there orgasm and the sounds of Victor getting ready to tip over his own edge Yuuri couldn’t hold back. Victor’s hips continued to smack into Yuuri, throwing his body into a wild bounce he didn’t care to try to get out of. He clung to Victor, watching his perfect ass rise and fall with each thrust.

His toes curled as Victor’s cock drove in against his prostate, hips smacking into his ass for the last time that Yuuri could clearly remember as everything in him trembled and his vision blurred. He snapped his eyes shut as everything went from white to black. The rippling effect of his insides spasming against Victor in the best way ever shot up his sex so quickly he barely had time to cry out. Yuuri came hard and long against their chests while Victor fucked him through it. Yuuri barely noticed though, he was pulled so far under his own orgasm. 

Victor whimpered and cried out Yuuri’s name into his ear as he let his hips drop in defeat, letting Yuuri’s clenching walls undo him. That hot breath down his neck lulled him back to reality, the feeling of Victor’s cock twitching and spilling deep inside him seemed so much more vivid than any other time he could recall. His vision was swimming when he felt Victor’s lips press to the side of his neck, the crashing waves of pleasure from moments ago lapped at his insides, heat still consuming his sex as he floated, slowly, coming down from his high.

They both lay there, attempting to catch their breath. Yuuri’s arms still flung over Victor’s shoulders, his mouth and tongue still working lazily against Yuuri’s salty flesh. It wasn’t until Victor reluctantly began to pull back and bring Yuuri’s legs down to the mattress that he felt he could get a decent intake of air. He whimpered as he just barely felt the blood rushing back to his legs, they were like jelly otherwise, completely useless as he lay there blinking up at the dark ceiling. 

Victor crawled out from between his limbs, collapsing next to him then groping for his just as limp hand. Yuuri found the strength to squeeze gently before turning his head on the pillow to look over at Victor. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw the crooked grin on his face. Yuuri’s must have looked just as goofy because Victor let out a decent chuckle, his free hand cupping over his eyes and dragging down his face as he tried to calm down. 

Yuuri just lay there watching him, his lips curling further as he listened to Victor laugh. He was too relaxed to join him, still too hypnotized by the other man and how he could make Yuuri feel, to do anything but smile. Lucky for him Victor recovered well enough to roll onto his side and pull Yuuri in to give him a small peck. “That look,” he smirked, then gave him another quick kiss. “Can I assume I did a better job at stretching you this time?”

Going by the overall feeling that he thought he was going to float off the bed; “Much better,” he purred happily. They leaned in for a deeper kiss. After this, post workout stretches that they helped each other with were never going to be the same. Yuuri secretly wondered to himself how often he’d be able to get Victor to repeat this process. 

His head was still reeling when they broke the kiss so Victor could clean them both off. Too tired now to care about showering off the sweat or even pulling their PJs back on. Victor curled up around Yuuri as he pulled the duvet back over them. He nuzzled in close like earlier, squeezing a small, exhausted moan from his lover. “Will you be able to sleep now, sweetie?” Victor whispered.

“Mmm,” was the only reply Yuuri could muster, already feeling himself get dragged under his own consciousness. 

“Mmm,” Victor teased back with a kiss on the neck, “Sweet dreams, lapochka.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Any kudos, comments and recs are always appreciated!
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr: [ViktorBunny](https://viktorbunny.tumblr.com/)  
> And on Twitter: [ViktorBunny](https://twitter.com/ViktorBunny)


End file.
